SmashTV Presents: The Secret Life Of Billy Walters
SmashTV Presents: The Secret Life Of Billy Walters is a 2018 2D Animated fantasy adventure comedy film and the eighth installment of the SmashTV Presents series franchise, as well as its first animated film. It will be directed by Craig McCracken and produced by James Gunn. It is also the first SmashTV Presents film to not be a parody of another film as the film is based on an animation pitch by McCracken and Gunn back in 2010. It is also SmashTV and Cartoon Network's first collaboration together since 2009, as well as the first SmashTV film since 2009's Fatman: A SmashTV Parody ''to get a PG-13 rating. It was released on January 26 2018 in 3D and IMAX 3D formats to critical acclaim and was a box office success, grossing $80 million on its opening weekend and beating out ''Maze Runner: The Death Cure ''for top spot. CAST *Charlie Day voices Billy Walters, a 12 year old nerd with experiences of the paranormal. *Kevin Hart voices Dimpy, a ghost / monster hybrid that Billy befriends. *Thomas Middleditch voices Lewis Dougie, Billy's friend. *Saoirse Ronan voices Jennifer Drake, A goth kid, Billy's love interest, and the adoptive daughter of Kylro and The Queen who can see the undead. *Isabela Moner voices Katie Ross, An intelligent kid, Billy's friend, and Lewis's love interest. *Gary Oldman voices Port Wrellick, A dark wizard and the main antagonist who is hunting down Dimpy and the other hybrids. Hugh Laurie was originally set to voice the character, but said in July 2017 that he's playing a different character. *Miles Teller voices Kurtis Walker, The school bully who likes to make fun of Billy's paranormal experiences. He later joins Port Wrellick in trying to defeat Billy Walters and end the ghost / monster hybrid race once and for all. *John Irwin voices Xebirt, A ghost / monster hybrid, skilled video gamer, and Henrietta's boyfriend who allies with the heroes. *Alyson Stoner voices Henrietta, A tall ghost / monster hybrid and Xebirt's girlfriend who allies with the heroes. Ilana Glazer was originally going to voice character, but later confirmed on Twitter that the rumors are false, and that she's voicing a different character, which was later revealed to be Shanice. *Dee Bradley Baker voices Ollie, Xebirt's ghost / monster hybrid pet who is modeled after the Nintendo 64. Bradley Baker also does vocals for the ghost / monster hybrids. *Sean Penn voices Robert Walters / Kayzlie, Billy's late father who was thought to be killed by Port Wrellick, when in reality he was reincarnated / cursed by Wrellick as a ghost / monster hybrid general, and the only way to break the curse is that Wrellick must be killed or if he saw Sarah again. **Philip Glasser voices Robert Walters (human form) *Amy Schumer as Sarah Walters, Billy's mother who was once the first and only human general for the ghost / monster hybrids. *Michael Rooker voices Sgt. Crazinium, a ghost / monster hybrid army veteran whio allies with the heroes. *John Oliver voices Nyles Luthor, Port's wizard assistant who, unknown to Port, forms a secret friendship with the heroes. *Bill Pullman voices Kylro, the leader of the ghost / monster hybrids, a good friend of Stone, and Jennifer's adopted father. *John Cena voices Stone, the co-leader of the ghost / monster hybrids and Dimpy's boss. *Ben Affleck voices Kallius Krypt, a legendary ghost / monster hybrid warrior and Billy's idol. *Kit Harington voices Packwell, a shade-wearing ghost / monster hybrid wizard working for Port who, unknown to Port, also forms a secret friendship with the heroes. He is also Nyles's best friend and is silent until the end of the film during the final battle. *Tessa Thompson voices Caldridge, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and Dimpy's love interest. *Tara Strong voices Laurel, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and best friend of Caldridge. *Ilana Glazer voices Shanice, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior and best friend of Caldridge. *The Weeknd voices Erik, a ghost / monster hybrid bounty hunter, Caldridge's boyfriend, and Kylro's assistant. *Jared Leto voices William Rockk, a gothic ghost / monster hybrid bounty hunter, Erik's friend, and Kylro's assistant who allies with the heroes and is also a popular rock singer to the ghost / monster hybrids. *Katherine Waterston voices Croggburn, a ghost / monster hybrid warrior lieutenant and Stone's wife. *Norman Reedus voices Peter Dawson IV, A skilled wizard bounty hunter who allies with the heroes. *Andrew Lincoln voices William Stryder III, A skilled wizard bounty hunter and Peter's partner who allies with the heroes. *Steven Yeun voices Troyder, a ghost / monster hybrid with athletic abilities and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Jack McBrayer voices Q-Bert, a ghost / monster hybrid magician and a member of Dimpy's pack. *TJ Miller voices Colin, a ghost / monster hybrid ninja and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Patrick Stewart voices G Hanson, a ghost / monster hybrid demolitionist and the oldest member of Dimpy's pack. *Wes Anderson voices Rupert, a ghost / monster hybrid conspiracist and the youngest member of Dimpy's pack. *Bruno Mars voices Petritche, a ghost / monster hybrid DJ / doctor and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Jake Gyllenhaal voices Ratbeach, a ghost / monster hybrid rat-dog and Rupert's brother who communicates through gestures and gibberish / animal language, with Rupert acting as his translator. Gyllenhaal provides the vocal effects for Ratbeach's gibberish / animal language. *JB Smoove voices Janson, a ghost / monster hybrid chef and a member of Dimpy's pack. *Tom Kenny voices Tinman, a ghost / monster hybrid and a member of Dimpy's pack who is a nerdy but skilled hacker. *Toby Kebbell voices Riley, a ghost / monster hybrid weapons specialist and Stone's bodyguard. *Bill Skarsgard voices Cyrus, a ghost / monster hybrid weapons specialist and Stone's bodyguard. *Tilda Swinton voices The Queen, the queen of the ghost / monster hybrids, Kylro's wife, and Jennifer's adopted mother. *Hugh Laurie as Kipper, The Queen's ghost / monster hybrid butler. *Keith Ferguson voices Ulrich, a ghost / monster hybrid wizard working for Port. *Rob Paulsen voices Kallye, a ghost / monster hybrid wizard working for Port. *Sean Marquette voices Vanity, a ghost / monster hybrid wizard working for Port. *Phil LaMarr voices Tuoy, a ghost / monster hybrid wizard working for Port. *Ike Barinholtz voices Tony, a school bully and Kurtis's friend. *Craig McCracken voices The President Of The United States *Lauren Faust voices The President's ghost / monster hybrid girlfriend. *Larry David voices Billy's Uncle *Kira Kosarin voices Billy's Older Sister *Butch Hartman voices Army General Hawkins *Kate Micucci voices Ghost / Monster Hybrid Nurse *Tobey Maguire voices Police Officer #1 *Sam Riegel voices Police Officer #2 *Alex Hirsch voices Police Officer #3 *Rebecca Sugar voices Secretary *Debi Derryberry voices Lewis's Mother *Jad Saxton voices Katie's Friend who falls for Billy *Kate Higgins voices Billy's Grandmother Additional Voices: *Fred Tatasciore *Corey Burton *Kevin Michael Richardson *Andy Bean *Eddie Trigueros *Jeff Bennett *Steven Blum *Grey Griffin *James Adomian *Aaron Springer *Susan Odjakjian *Charlie Adler *Laura Dickinson *Eric Bauza *Maurice LaMarche *Jason Spisak *Cindy Robinson *Josh Fadem *Jill Talley *Tress MacNeille *James Kirkland *Vanessa Marshall *Travis Willingham *S Scott Bullock *Greg Proops *Cree Summer *Ben Diskin *Carlos Alazraqui PRODUCTION Production began in Fall 2016 and is scheduled to end in Summer 2017. MARKETING / RELEASE The film was originally set for a Christmas 2018 release, but was pushed forward to January 26 2018 in order to avoid competition with ''Aquaman, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Kingdom Hearts 3, Bumblebee,''and ''Mary Poppins Returns. The first trailer was attached to Transformers: The Last Knight ''on June 21 2017, along with a new trailer for ''SmashTV Presents: The Joker Games, as well as the first teaser for the 2018 SmashTV Presents film'' Lord Of The Jerks II''. The first trailer was released online a week early on June 16 2017. A new trailer premiered with a new episode of Spike's The Shannara Chronicles ''on November 8 2017 and was attached to ''Daddy's Home 2 ''two days later. SOUNDTRACK The soundtrack, consisting of 12 tracks, was released on January 19 2018. A Score album was also released on January 19 2018. Tracklist: #Billy Walter's Theme, Charlie Day & Kings Of Leon #Finesse, Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B #Piece Of Mind, The Weeknd #Worlds Collide, 30 Seconds To Mars #Jennifer's Lullaby, Hans Zimmer w/ Saoirse Ronan #Hanging On, Gary Oldman w/ Hans Zimmer & Muse #Darling (Can You See Me), James Arthur & Florence Welch #Hand It Over, CHVRCHES #Hope Is A Gift, Hans Zimmer w/ Bruno Mars #Hanging On (credits version), Muse #Jennifer's Lullaby (credits version), Hans Zimmer w/ Dido #Rock Lobster, The B-52's RECEPTION The film received, like previous ''SmashTV Presents ''films, critical acclaim, holding a 92% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. ACCOLADES '''Academy Awards:' *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Animated Feature Film (Nominated) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) *Best Sound Mixing (Nominated) Alliance Of Women's Journalists: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature Film (Nominated) *Best Animated Female - Saoirse Ronan (Nomianted) Annie Awards: *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Animated Effects In An Animated Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Character Animation In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Character Design In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Directing In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Music In An Animated Feature Production (won) *Outstanding Achievement For Production Design In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Storyboarding In An Animated Feature Production (won) *Outstanding Achievement For Voice Acting In An Animated Feature Production - Saoirse Ronan (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Writing In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) *Outstanding Achievement For Editorial In An Animated Feature Production (Nominated) Art Directors Guild Awards: *Excellence In Production Design For An Animated Film (won) Atlanta Film Critics Circle: *Best Animated Feature (won) *Top Ten Films (5th Place) British Academy Film Awards: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Original Music (Nominated) *Best Animated Film (Nominated) Chicago Film Critics Association: *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Best Original Score (Nominated) Critics Choice Awards: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association: *Best Animated Feature (won) *Best Musical Score (Nominated) Florida Film Critics Circle Awards: *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Score (Nominated) *Best Animated Film (Nominated) Golden Globe Awards: *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) *Best Animated Film (Nominated) Hollywood Music In Media Awards: *Original Score - Animated Film (won) *Original Song - Animated Film - Jennifer's Lullaby (won) *Original Song - Animated Film - Hanging On (Nominated) *Original Song - Animated Film - Hope Is A Gift (Nominated) Music City Film Critics Association: *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Best Screenplay (won) *Best Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) *Best Score (Nominated) Nevada Film Critics Society: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Movie (won) North Carolina Film Critics Association: *Best Animated Film (Nominated) *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Music (Nominated) Indiana Film Journalists Association Awards: *Best Animated Feature (Runner-Up) *Best Musical Score (won) Kansas City Film Critics: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature (Runner-Up, tied with Incredibles 2) Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards: *Best Animated Film (won) *Best Score (won) Online Film Critics Society: *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Original Score (Nominated) Phoenix Critics Circle: *Best Score (Nominated) *Best Animated Film (Nominated) Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards: *Best Animated Feature (won) *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Top Ten Films (won) Producers Guild Awards: *Award For Outstanding Producer Of Animated Theatrical Motion Pictures (Nominated) Satellite Awards: *Best Animated Or Mixed Media Film (won) *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) *Best Original Song - Hope Is A Gift (Nominated) San Diego Film Critics Society: *Best Animated Film (won) *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Use Of Music In A Film (Nominated) San Francisco Film Critics Circle: *Best Original Screenplay (won) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Animated Film (Nominated) Seattle Film Critics Society: *Best Picture Of The Year (Nominated) *Best Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) *Best Original Score (won) St. Louis Film Critics Association: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Score (Nominated) *Best Soundtrack (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature (Nominated) Toronto Film Critics Association: *Best Original Screenplay (won, tied with ''The Favourite) *Best Animated Film ('won') '''Visual Effects Society Awards:' *Outstanding Visual Effects In An Animated Feature (Nominated) *Outstanding Animated Character In An Animated Feature - Jennifer Drake (Nominated) *Outstandign Created Environment In An Animated Feature - The Ghost / Monster Hybrid World (Nominated) *Outstanding Effects Simulations In An Animated Feature (Nominated) Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards: *Best Original Screenplay (Nominated) *Best Animated Feature (won) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Animated Voice Performance - Saoirse Ronan (won) World Soundtrack Awards: *Best Film Composer Of The Year - Hans Zimmer (Nominated) *Best Original Song Written Directly For A Film - Jennifer's Lullaby (Nominated) SEQUEL In February 2019, it was announced that a sequel is currently in development at SmashTV Animation, with McCracken and Faust returning to direct and write the screenplay. James Gunn will also return to produce and write the script, and Hans Zimmer will also return to compose the score for the film. According to McCracken, the sequel will be set 4 years after the events of the first film. Charlie Day, Kevin Hart, Saoirse Ronan, Thomas Middleditch, Isabela Moner, Amy Schumer, and Gary Oldman will reprise their roles for the sequel, with new additions to the cast include Jason Statham, Linda Hamilton, Dave Bautista (as the sequel's main antagonist), Gaten Matarazzo, Storm Reid, Patricia Arquette, Richard E. Grant, Joe Keery, Bette Midler, Thandie Newton, Paul Reubens, and Vin Diesel. The film is set to be released on October 8 2021.